someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Watchers
The moonlight glittered through are home creating a enchanting paradise in our winter wonderland. The weather was cold but I felt warm inside for I was with my family. We knew are frosty home wasn't perfect for no place is truly perfect; But it was our sanctuary during these dark times. The river ran through are forest where animals would gather to drink. We loved are home, for no one ever died here. There were never wars and people were all at peace with each other and the things around us. For we knew every place has a dark side, and our paradises dark side was something we couldn't even imagine. For we thought we were the conductors in this game called life, but how wrong we were. The wind smelled of buttermilk as we lay there in the grass looking at the stars. A beautiful night it was, which is what made it that much worse. We weren't expecting it. They came by the numbers. Filling up our home as if it was theres. They glared at us with bitter contempt. They placed a smile on their face but I knew it was a smile from the devil himself. I knew these wicked people were planning something quite evil. There eyes showed no love in them only anger. They placed a bracelet on my wrist. That bracelet sealed my fate for their devil's game. I was condemed into darkness when they placed it on my wrist. They held my arms still as they took a saw a slowly sawed my feet off. Pieces of bone fell to the floor as I heard my feet breaking in my ears. I screamed in pain but the demons played no heed to my screams of terror. I tried to move my arms to find it all in vain. My blood driped from their hands but they casually wiped it off on their shirt. I was sick to my stomach. They tied my arms up with rope it was tied so tight that more I struggled the tighter it became. They picked me up and carried me to a truck and tossed me in the trunk. I tried to scream for my family to find my screams were blocked by an iron door. I looked around to find I wasn't the only one here. They took people of all kinds, women, and men, the elderly and even children that looked no more than 3 years old. There screams of horror rang in my ears. I shook my head side to side trying to block out these screams of torture. The air smelled of blood and if I could move my hands I would cover my nose. The smell was sickening to me but seemed to be pleasent to my captors and they smelled the air in delight. How could they possible like this smell? were they even human? I asked myself. My kidnappers lifted me off the truck. Was I finally free? I thought to myself. How wrong I was. They lifted us up and placed are legs in a brass prison. My arms useless my legs completely paralyzed. I stayed there for days, slowly straving and losing all hope little by little. The pain was starting to go away but I felt dizzy and weak. A group of people came up to me watching me. "Will they come to my aid?". " Is this demon dream finally over?" I asked myself. "No", it was right then and there I realized I was brought here strictly for their entertainment. They tied my arms even tighter to the point where I could hardly breathe and my breaths were nothing but gasps for air. They picked me off the ground as they nodded to themselves. These monsters took out a saw and began sawing away my legs. I screamed in agony but they heard not. My bones cracked and rubbed together. I tried to fight back but I was too weak. I tried to scream but they came out silent. I looked around for someone, anybody to save me but no one came. They were all filthy monsters I thought to myself a filthy monster. My kidnappers lifted me on their back as if a child's rag doll. My once happy nature turned devilish and I became engulfed in bitter darkness from my heart. They carried me to their home. I closed my eyes if they did this much to another person I didnt even want to know what they looked like. They dragged me into a new prison. This one made for torture. It had screws that stuck into my hip. They tightened them tighter, and tighter. My bones shifting in and out of place as they slowly broke and deformed. My tears streamed down my face. They put fire around my body encasing it in flames. The pain was nothing like I ever felt before. Why were they doing this to me? I asked myself. The fire burned my insides. Was this all some sick joke? Why did they look so cheery about my suffering? After a about a week, I had wished for death. All my hopes for freedom I had before were now gone. I just wanted this suffering to end and smiled at the thought of it. I was thousands of miles from my loved ones my pain only grew worse daily. My flesh, slowly rotting, to a sickening brown every day. My kidnappers lifted me up I couldn't even move at this point. My blood was all over the floor. Every piece of strength I had was now gone. They placed me outside in the cold dark alley alone. I was going to die as nothing nobody cared for me anymore my family far apart from me probably never going to see them again. My pain began to fade, as well as the memory of my family. "Why?" I asked myself. "Why!? I asked again as I looked to the sky. "Why was this the fate of all Christmas trees?" Author note I love Christmas, you love Christmas. Since it is the Christmas month here's my seasonal pasta about Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. Also the day that Christmas trees consider this a massacre. Written by I love scary stories Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Holiday Category:Back from the Dead